


Be a good boy for Beks

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Sexting, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Otabek is away for a competition, Yuri and JJ have some fun





	Be a good boy for Beks

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

“Kitten I don’t know about this,” JJ said, looking over the bed, laid out with the purple satin sheet, a couple toys and lube spread out on the table next to their bed.

“Come on, we’ve been planning this for _weeks._ You had the beads custom made,” Yuri held up the red beads, maple leaf suspended in each one.

“I know… but… what if-”

“We’ve been through all the scenarios. It’s not like it’ll be some big shock if a photo leaks. And we already plotted out the media stuff, you can pull out that lip and beg people to respect that it was a private moment.”

“Yura-” JJ’s voice was quiet, pleading for  _something._

“Hey, we don’t have to if it’s that hard for you.”

“No, no… I… I want to I’m just-”

“You’re worried. I know.”

Yuri put down the stand he was trying to set up, climbing onto the bed next to JJ. He burrowed under his boyfriend’s arm, resting his head on the older boy’s heart.

“Listen, you know Beka has his shit locked down after that one mix got stolen.”

“Yeah.”

“And he is paranoid so he fixed our accounts too.”

He could feel JJ start to relax again. He knew that both of the idiots he loved would enjoy this, but that sometimes that leap of faith was a big one to take. Dirty snapchats were one thing- but a full on video? That was a different beast.

“We can also just make ourselves a film and send him a few snaps and tell him he has a surprise when he gets home to us…” Yuri was barely brushing his fingers over JJ’s side as he tried to help his older boyfriend pick a way to proceed. One way or another he was  _going_ to see JJ use those beads tonight.

“That… That sounds great.”

Yuri flattened his palm on JJ’s side and rubbed a few times, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

“And.. maybe we can think over sending it later?”

“But the pic for sure, right Jean?”

JJ shivered, “Yeah… Beks is going to lose it.”

Yuri lifted his phone, snapping a photo of them laying on the bed- his head still pillowed on JJ’s chest.

Otabek responded soon after, him in the standard hotel room they supplied skaters with.

“Mmm, Jean, he’s _alone_.”

JJ nodded and pulling Yuri into a kiss, another photo.

“No more looking at his responses, Kitten… eyes on me. Just send, we’ll check his messages later.”

Yuri whined.

“Do I need to take the phone?”

“No, I’ll be good.”

“Mmm, not _too_ good I hope?”

Yuri responded by kissing JJ’s neck, darting out his tongue before nipping at the skin. He slid his hand under the hem of JJ’s shirt, slowly dragging it up as he kissed and nipped at JJ’s neck- never leaving marks too high. It wouldn’t do to have hickeys for their competition in two days.

Yuri pulled back and slid off the shirt, quickly licking JJ’s nipple as soon as he was settled on his back again. JJ grabbed the phone and sent Otabek a photo with Yuri licking his nipple with the note:  _still fixated_.

Ever since Yuri got his own nipples pierced a few years ago, he unconsciously started to pay extra attention to his and Otabek’s nipples… not that either man minded.

Yuri left a few small marks down JJ’s left side as he kissed and licked his way farther down.

He was nipping at the pale yellow skin at JJ’s hips- Otabek’s parting gift for both of them. They always left marks, little reminders of their love.

Yuri loved to rip his lover’s backs apart, scratching at the skin and drawing his painted nails from shoulder to ass. They always joked he really was a little tiger.

JJ loved to leave a dark hickey above their hearts. He would always insist the blob was a heart- and it wasn’t, but who were they to argue?

Otabek left his marks with his firm grip as he pounded into them, always the roughest when they parted. They would wear the fingerprints around their hips with pride. Otabek didn’t show his emotions often- so they savored it when he did it without music.

Yuri slid his boxers down, JJ already hard and leaking. Yuri ignored this as he let his tongue drag down JJ’s leg, following the red fabric. He kissed both ankles and dragged his tongue up the other leg, tapping his hip before positioning for the camera, ass in the air, mouth at the base of JJ’s cock, tongue wrapping around as far as it could… winking at the phone JJ had pointed at him.

They were both ignoring the vibrations from the phone- not very well, but they were trying.

Yuri had slowly teased JJ to the edge of orgasm, pulling back as soon as he could feel JJ tightening up. JJ cursed at him in every language he knew, glaring at the younger man.

“ _Jean,_ ” He left each vowel slowly curl off his tongue, “If I let you cum now, we won’t get the best photo for Beka.”

Yuri was aiming the phone at JJ, taping the reaction for Otabek.

“Don’t you want to be a _good boy_ for our Beks?”

JJ let his eyes flutter shut, taking in a quick gasp and nodding.

“ _Jean,_ you know Beka likes to hear us… can you do that? Let him hear your voice wrecked already, only one round in?”

“ _Fuck_ kitten. Yes, yes… make me Beks’ good boy.”

Yuri chuckled, stopping the video and sending it off, resisting the temptation to check the responses- JJ wasn’t going to be the  _only_ good boy today.

He leaned over, grabbing the lube and warming it in his hands before starting to finger his boyfriend, driving directly for his prostate. JJ quickly begged for a second finger then a third.

Yuri snapped a few more photos and glanced to make sure the video stream was capturing everything.

Yuri grabbed the beads, knowing JJ wouldn’t last through more than one toy with him.

He slowly worked the beads in and out, three in, two out, a few strokes of JJ’s cock… repeat. JJ was quivering by the time the full strand was in.

He started to pull them back out one at a time, alternating between firm strokes, licks and sucking on JJ’s cock.

“Jean, you’re doing so good. You’re taking it beautifully.”

JJ was moaning and rocking his hips, still holding the pillow to keep from touching himself.

“Are you almost ready Jean?”

“Yes, gods _please_ Yuri.”

Yuri looked at the camera and smirked, positioning the beads to barely peek out from his body- the two largest beads showing. Yuri turned it to display the leaves.

He took great care to pull JJ’s legs up, pointing his toes and pulling his knees to the side. Yuri stood, his feet on the edge of the bed, just out of frame as JJ watched the camera.

“Okay, Jean, show Beks how much you miss him.”

Jean reached down with his right hand, eyes closing as he gripped his cock. He bit his lip as each stroke brought him closer to the orgasm Yuri had denied him.

“Cum, Jean.”

And then he snapped the photo, capturing the look on JJ’s face right before release.

Sadly, you couldn’t see the fading bruises from Otabek’s fingers in the photo or the line of marks down his side.

He couldn’t  _wait_ to clean JJ up and read Otabek’s responses.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shexhulk92.tumblr.com/post/169819862344/click-for-full-nsfw-jj-in-all-his-glory-more  
> Permission given by artist


End file.
